


unwound, unknit, unraveled

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Lucifer (Comic), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: "Oh yes, he had a thread; everyone does."





	unwound, unknit, unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/20/17 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [Any, any, _a broken thread_](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=6092868#t6092868).

"Oh yes, he had a thread; everyone does, from the tiniest quark all the way up to the universe itself," says the youngest of the sisters, and the smile she offers Mazikeen, while full of glinting teeth and the shadow of her other roles, is honest: one fundamental force of nature paying due respect to another.

"Had?" Mazikeen asks the oldest, eyes skipping meaningfully to her shears.

Atropos cackles and clicks the blades together with the rattle of falling bones: "Not I who ended him, dearie, if indeed he found an end at all -- see for yourself if you like," she says, and fishes a thread of tarnished gold (a contradiction incarnate, as so much of him was) from her ratty pocket, its end fraying to ever-finer shards of glinting fiber until they dissolve into dust and firelight, intangible as memories, and might-have-beens, and the unrelenting will to find escape.


End file.
